


Just this once

by Hopefultoahappyplace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefultoahappyplace/pseuds/Hopefultoahappyplace
Summary: After some internal conflicts, Itachi and kisame learn to enjoy a mission together.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Just this once

They had been partners long enough for Itachi to know when Kisame needs his own space. His own time to kill and bask in the thrill of death. So itachi would find himself alone in a cave waiting for his partner to return so they could continue on with their mission. When Itachi was alone, his mind could be running with a million thoughts at once or none at all.  
At this moment, Itachi's mind has gone completely feral. Feral being the only word he could describe it as. His innermost thoughts jumping from just touch it to you don't deserve pleasure. But the idea of that kind of pleasure ran shivers down his back. In all his years of life, not once had he given to the idea of masturbation. It's hard to reject the idea when his own member was hot, erected, and begging to come out of its confinement.  
How it happened, Itachi never knew. He would typically be reading a scroll or book on new jutsu techniques or forms of martial arts. Or the worst time possible, when he would be laying in bed trying to sleep. Like the little demon it is, it would rise, begging for attention.  
But a little won't hurt  
How would he know if he would like it if he doesn't try.  
What if it hurts

I don't deserve pleasure

It would be much easier to ignore the burning pain in his pants if he were able to take a cold shower. He's gone this long without enjoying himself, why start now.  
Besides, he could feel Kisame's presence drawing near.  
He carefully positioned himself inside his pants, making it invisible behind his cloak. He will have to contain himself, he has never been erected in front of kisame before, not awake at least.

Kisame stepped into the cave, dry blood stained on his face. He was smiling.  
"It was a good kill, I assume?" His voice came out smooth, just how he wanted.  
"Of course, it always is" he chuckled, "the smell of blood always excites me."

He always says that. Why does it seem so different this time?

"Shall we carry on with the mission then?" He rose from the floor, it was only normal kisame would say yes.  
"Let's say here for a while"  
Itachi looked over at the taller man. There was something in his eyes, Itachi was unsure of what it was.  
He sat back down, taking out a water bottle from his bag. His back turned to the taller man. Sighing softly, "how long would you like to stay?"  
"I need to calm down first. It seems as you need to as well"  
Itachi didn't even look at him. He couldn't be talking about his.. "I'm quite calm, Kisame."  
"Itachi-san, you know I have a uniquely strong sense of smell"  
He could feel his presence behind him.  
"Will you elaborate about that"  
Kisame placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder, guiding him to lean back. Itachi could feel him on the back of his head, hard and hot. He had to blink a few times, keeping himself from yelling his breath shake. He couldn't move.  
"I can smell you pouring into your own pants. I wouldn't have guess you would make such a mess"  
"You realize you are crossing a major line" Itachi closed his eyes, his mind has gone far beyond what he would call proper.  
"If I was crossing the line, I would be dead. You told me that long ago." He knelt behind Itachi's smaller body. He was playing a dangerous game. But there was nothing fun with a game with no risks.  
Itachi's hands were balled into tight fists, eyes closed, breath bagan to shake. Itachi's barrier was crumbling away much easier than would be expected.  
"Kisame" His voice shook.  
His hand gripped at Itachi's waist.  
He gasped. Never being touched leaves you rather sensitive to the slightest things. This definitely wasn't a fair battle Itachi was in.  
"No need to get so worked up. No one needs to know"

No one needs to know.

"No one?" His voice went soft. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to indulge in, especially if no one will find out.  
"Not a single soul on this earth" his words reassured him as his hand found its way in between Itachi's legs, rubbing him from the outside.  
Itachi's head fell back, his eyes fluttered. His entire body was vulnerable, all open to Kisame. Something inside Itachi was letting him know that it was ok. Being vulnerable and being weak were two different things.  
"People like us" Itachi paused, peaking Kisame's interest, "we're allowed to.. feel.. pleasure?" His face burned at asking what should be a simple question.  
"The easier question is, do you want to?" The words came out of kisame's mouth much easier than itachi would have been able to say.

I do. I really do. I want this world to give me something that isn't miserable.

His face felt as if it were on fire, "I" he took a deep breath, "I do."  
"Then you should" how simple. " Who made the rules? Who especially said criminals can't have sex?"

Sex? Good God don't say that.

Kisame's hand worked his way under the cloak and into his hands, wrapping around Itachi's members.  
He gasped loudly, hands grabbing at Kisame's muscular forearm.  
Kisame didn't even need to stroke him in order to get Itachi to lose character. He chuckled, he just wouldn't wait.  
"B-but how?" Itachi couldn't believe he was stuttering, let alone acting so sensitive. "We're two men." The feeling in groin, the feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach. The feeling was becoming entirely too unbearable.  
"My poor Itachi. Knows everything yet nothing." His face moved into the crook of itachi's neck, "I'll show you what I know." He kissed against his carotid, "How does that sound?"  
Itachi couldn't even respond. He knew if he did, his voice would ultimately betray him. And he would quite literally rather jump off the highest bridge than for that to happen again. All he could do at this point was nod his head, helplessly.  
His thumb teasingly rubbing over his tip. Causing Itachi's entire body to jolt, bringing his legs from under him to tightly trapping Kisame's hand in place, his hands weakly pushing Kisame's away. The hypocrisy in his movements.  
Kisame chuckled, "I had asked a question, Itachi-san." He wanted to hear it. He needed to hear it. He needed to hear that Itachi wants this as badly as he does.  
Panting for a short few seconds grabbing at whatever is left inside of his head, he nodded his head, "yes.. I want to feel good.." his legs slowly dropped. His hands moved to unbutton his cloak. He's become uncomfortably hot.  
The small quiet words from Itachi was really all he needed. Like gasoline on a bonfire, there was nothing holding kisame back now. His hand stroke Itachi's length, perfectly, as if he had done this a thousand times. Which wouldn't be an outlandish number.  
Itachi tried his best to contain himself. He really did. But soft whimpers and sudden hard movements of his body took over. A hand clenched at Kisame's wrists, learning and understanding his movements second hand. His other hand pressed tightly to his mouth, desperately trying to keep quiet.  
Kisame pulled Itachi into his lap, roughly pushing down his pants, giving him better access to Itachi's body. He smelled so good, and he wanted it all.  
The closer Itachi drew near, the more he lost control. He lost control fast. The feeling, vividly inside of him, quickly rising. Not a single thought inside of his mind. No doubts. No insecurities. He didn't even register how vocal he's becoming. Or how his body just could not stay still.  
All he registered was calling out, "Kisame!" And all of his senses going white.

An indefinable amount of time passed before Kisame hand raised away from him. His eyes lazily followed his hand as it seemingly floated to his own mouth.  
"Taste yourself"  
Itachi didn't give it another thought other than I guess I'm the one taking orders. Wouldn't have guessed that.  
His tongue dipped out shyly, licking his own orgasm that covered Kisame's hand.  
"How do you taste?"  
Itachi's eyes widened and his face glowed red. Kisame didn't actually expect him to answer that, did he?  
"Ne, Itachi-san? Do you like how you taste?"  
He plundered for a moment, "Its not bad" staring at the hand in front of him, it was surprisingly seeing how much he actually produced. He also wondered what was going to happen with Kisame's insane erection. Just by sitting in it, he can tell kisame was incredibly endowed. He actually felt bad for not moving to take care of him, as kisame has done for him. On the other hand he wasn't sure if he was ready to do it.  
But the idea of actually doing it. He closed his legs.  
He could hear and feel kisame chuckling, "what's going on in that pretty little mind of yours? What got you hard again HeHe"  
Pretty little mind?  
Kisame sure does know how to press his buttons.  
Itachi shook his head. Just as his cheeks start to calm down, they light back up.  
"Shall we continue then, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked, rolling his hips up against Itachi's ass.  
Itachi nodded his head. He wanted more. He wanted so much more. He Wasn't even sure what he wanted. Only that he wanted that feeling of blissful release again.  
Kisame's clean hand guided itachi onto his back. He was genuinely surprised at how cooperative Itachi was. He wanted nothing more than to peer into Itachi's very essence as he takes him. He would also love nothing more than to shove himself deep into Itachi's wet mouth, but he would also like to live another day.  
He also understood it would make Itachi most likely uncomfortable if he were to ask him to do it. If he were to ask Itachi would probably do it, but he would hate for Itachi to think he had to. If he wanted to do something, he would do it on his own, without being asked. That's simply how Itachi is.  
Itachi ruggedly took his shoes off, then his pants. As if he was irritated at the fact they were ever on in the first place.  
Kisame moved in behind legs, his sullied fingers moving to his hole.  
"What are you..?" Itachi asked softly, watching intensely. His sharingans swirling. Not used to being completely disarmed, he needed something.  
"Just relax, take a deep breath.. Trust me"  
'Trust me' huh  
The weight of those words meant more to Itachi than Kisame could imagine.  
Trust  
Itachi closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He could feel kisame's finger enter him. He took a deep breath. Such an odd and foreign feeling. But he wanted to see where this feeling would lead him. The slow short thrusts that got deeper and deeper. His body opening up to Kisame's will.  
He could trust him.  
If kisames wanted to harm him. Then he would. His sharingans disappeared. Looked down, watching curiously as Kisame's finger thrusts into him. He knew he had large hands, but it definitely felt larger inside of him.  
The feeling intensified, the odd feeling turned into a new form of pleasure. He caught himself off guard when he moaned instead of gasped as he had done before.  
Kisame paused and looked at Itachi for a moment.  
"Keep blushing like that, and I'll fuck the pink right out your face"  
WHAT  
He could tell he was in trouble. Itachi Uchiha would never behave in such an indecent manner. Let alone allow someone to say something like that to him. So why was he doing this?  
His face got warmer and kisame pushed a second finger in. His legs shook, his eyes rolled. There was no more gentleness in his fingers.  
Itachi was barely keeping it together until his spot was hit. His back arched and he moaned out.  
Kisame moved his fingers the same way, again and again, just to hear him moan loud. It was beautiful how vocal he was getting.  
Two fingers turned to three. Itachi was loving it. The stretching, the pain, the pleasure. Who knew something so strange could feel so good. Well. Apparently Kisame, since he was doing it.  
As Itachi was truly beginning to bask within the pleasure, kisame abruptly took his amazing fingers out. He grabbed his wrists wantingly, "No, don't stop" he whined out before he could even stop himself. As soon as he realized what he just said he covered his mouth.  
Kisame grinned from ear to ear, "I'll fill you up, don't worry." His hands moved to his own cloak. Taking his time undoing each loud snap before tossing it to the side. Then his shirt.  
Itachi watched carefully. He really just wanted him to hurry up and take his pants off. He wanted Kisame just as exposed as himself.  
Kisame stood and suddenly Itachi felt suddenly intimated. He kicked his shoes off, his thumbs hooked at his pants and both his pants and underwear dropped to his ankle, alongside Itachi's jaw.  
"There's two" his voice was calm, but Itachi was internally screaming.  
"Sharks have two"  
"Why are they so.." he gulped "you know."  
"I have some pretty big dicks huh" he grinned.  
Itachi glanced down at his own and felt quite inferior. He slowly reached out, he wasn't sure which one to grab. There was one right on top of the other. The one on the bottom had more veins and looked more like a mushroom. The one on top was smoother, and thicker. He grabbed both, rubbing them softly in his hands. They were incredibly hard. They made his own hands look small. Precum spilled from his tips. He glanced up at kisame, not sure if what he was doing was right. But there was nothing but lust in his eyes. Itachi licked his lips.  
His cum didn't taste so strange, how would Kisame's taste? He leaned forward slowly. They sure were huge. He slowly took his top one into his mouth. He wasn't sure what taste he expected, but it wasn't bad. It was salty, but not overwhelming. Like a bag of perfectly salted chips. He closed his eyes, he rubbed the bottom as he sucked onto the tip. Kisame groaned, this felt right, so he kept at it. He squeezed the bottom, getting a grunt.  
"Not so tight, Itachi-san.. Yes just like that. Just like that"  
Itachi liked hearing kisame praise him. He took more of him into his mouth, getting used to the feeling.  
He was genuinely finding this activity enjoyable, he would never say it, but this was causing his jaw to feel strained. He decided to switch his attention. The bottom one was much easier on his jaw. He was even able to fit more inside. Much to Kisame's liking.  
The sensation was quite odd to Itachi. Let alone the single penis in his mouth, there was another laying flat on his face. Hard, plusing, dripping. He thrust his head on Kisame's, one would touch his throat, the other would, bit by bit, nudge at his scratched headband until it clinked on the ground.

What am I thinking

Why am I doing this

This shouldn't be.. fun

The distant calls of his stabbing anxiety began to rush from the back of his mind.

"Just relax, take a deep breath.. Trust me"

"yes.. I want to feel good.."

Itachi pushed down those thoughts that plagued his mind. Everyone is allowed to feel good. Even him. He wanted to feel good. So he'll allow himself to. Just this once.  
"Oh Itachi-san " kisame's hand on Itachi's head, keeping himself in place while resisting the urge to completely fuck his mouth.  
A warm sensation filled Itachi's mouth. He noted how it was an odd and bitter taste that he particularly didn't like. It was fine in the mouth, but covering his entire face was completely different.  
Kisame finally let go of his head, allowing him to slowly pull off. He swallowed some amount, but spit out the rest, causing some to drip out the corner of his mouth.  
Itachi was left more or less confused as cum ran down his face. Some in his eye, which annoyed him, and in his bangs. Dick still on his face and in hand. Which from what he could see, was quite erotic.  
"You look like a princess like that" kisame chuckled  
"I'm not sure what princesses you've met, but I highly doubt princesses get on their knees like this"  
"I guess you have a point"  
Itachi held over his mouth, and his shoulders shook violently. Kisame knelt beside him, hoping his orgasm didn't make Itachi sick to his stomach. But Itachi couldn't hold it in any longer, he held his stomach and laughed with his whole body. Kisame could only watch, completely amazed and confused.  
"I-" Itachi covered his mouth and calmed down, "I can't believe I did that. I can't hardly imagine how ridiculous I look. And to think this is the most fun I've ever felt, I didn't even know my heart could beat like this" he looked at his partner, "I don't know if this is wrong for me, but i'm damned anyways, right?"  
Kisame smiled, "Who knows. I don't make the rules"  
Itachi took his thumb and wiped up what was on his chin and sucked it off his thumb, "you don't taste haft bad"  
Kisame was hard, much more than he was before. His body loomed over Itachi's much smaller body, "how about I fill you with it then."  
Any other situation, Itachi would feel the need to arm himself. But this time, he felt a smirk form on his face, "You are full of amazing ideas today, aren't you"  
Kisame's body pressed Itachi's down onto the ground,spreading his legs wide. There was no taking things slow. He was going to take him, and itachi was going to let him. He bit at his tan shoulder, but there was no struggle, only a groan. Itachi's blood fueled his craze. Kisame took his bottom and wasted time trusting himself fully.  
"Fuck!" This was the first time Itachi's ever cursed. There was pain, but Itachi wasn't against it. Not when the sensation of being stretched and full clouded his mind. There wasn't any time to adjust to the feeling of being fucked. Kisame was fucking him. And he felt good.  
Itachi had full intentions of not just laying there, he really did. But it's not exactly working out as planned, since it seems all he could do was desperately grab at any random body part, on either of their bodies, and moan, or more or less scream. Being fucked, having a dick rub against his own, causing heavy friction.  
"Look at you, a damn mess Itachi-san. I barely even started." Kisame was clearly skilled in dirty talk, much to Itachi's surprise, considering he kept it all formal. "Is my dick inside of you that good, turning you into a little whore"  
"It's!" A moan stopped him from speaking, "It's!" It was far too much. His eyes shut tight, his nails dug into the man's shoulders drawing blood. A rough hand grabbed their dicks together, rubbing them at a quick pace.  
His mind was blank. Purely white as he shot his load again, moaning out.  
Kisame trusted until his own came shooting inside Itachi's, riding out his orgasm.  
They were both left, panting. Finding any type of air as they descended from their organic high. Kisame slowly pulled out, lying besides Itachi, "That was.." he wiped his forehead of sweat  
"I'm filthy" Itachi dipped his finger in the pool of cum on his stomach, simply amazed at how much there was, "All of that for us to only to it for like two minutes"  
Kisame chuckled, "You got to build up some stamina, Itachi-san"  
"Me?" He rolled his eyes and looked over at him, "you only lasted a little longer than me"  
"Yes well" kisame sighed as he rolled onto his side, getting up on his elbow, "you tightened down on me and wouldn't let go. There's only so much a man can take while it's being strangled"  
Itachi blinked at him a few times, "What?"  
Kisame found himself chuckling a lot today, "When a person has an orgasm," he starts to whisper teasingly, "the muscles in their ass clench down".  
Itachi's eyes were wide open, it looked as if his head could explode at any moment, "Is that so?"  
Kisame nodded, "Yes. I've had sex with a few men, you by far, was the best"  
Itachi blushed, "And um.. why is that" such an odd compliment to receive.  
"Never had sex with someone I was with" Itachi laid there in silence, he didn't expect something so deep. Kisame realized this, "also don't worry, I've been tested, so not getting shit from me"  
Itachi scoffed and rolled his eyes, "little late to worry about that now. Do you have a rag? It's drying on my face."  
"Right, right" kisame got up, rummaging through his bag looking for a clean rag. When he turned to show Itachi, he wasn't surprised to find him fast asleep. It did get particularly quiet. Kisame dumped some water on the rag and cleaned itachi up, the best he could at least.  
He got dressed and leaned at the side of the cave, waiting for his partner to wake up. So that they can pretend this never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, it won't be their last time.


End file.
